


Préparer le repas

by Melie



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Food, Français | French, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour le mème à curtain!fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Préparer le repas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Rien à moi.

Un jour qu'elle s'invite chez lui et que ses parents sont absents, Bobby s'attend à ce qu'Audrey Horne prépare elle-même le goûter. C'est une fille, après tout.  
  
La jeune fille s'indigne du haut de ses treize-quatorze ans, les poings sur les hanches. C'est sa maison, c'est à lui de le faire. A moins qu'il soit incompétent au point de ne pas savoir où se trouve le beurre de cacahuète.  
  
Bobby Briggs préfère ne pas avouer que sa mère prépare les sandwichs et qu'il n'a jamais eu à savoir où était le beurre de cacahuète, et préfère dire qu'il n'y en a plus. Heureusement, le temps qu'Audrey se scandalise - le Great Northern a toujours, _toujours_ du beurre de cacahuète en réserve -, Mrs. Briggs est de retour.


End file.
